wikihottfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Pepin
Noah Marie Pepin was born March 8th, 1990 to parents Greg and Dorene in the bustling metropolis that is Appleton, WI. It is here that he spent the first 18 years of his life. He attended Edison Elementary School from Kindergarten through 6th grade. When he was 4 his younger sister Lucy was born and remains part of the family to this day. On his 6th birthday he was stricken with diabetes(aka. real diabetes, not fat people diabetes). In his spare time Noah enjoys playing his bass, videogames, hanging with friends, and sleeping. He is a fan of motorsports (not nascar) and Porsches. Middle School (A taste of greatness) After Edison, Noah attended Roosevelt Middle School. This was where he first encountered the soon-to-be group of individuals that would latter form Too Hott Productions. Noah met Jim Stevens on a German camp trip in the 7th grade. This cold weekend in Minnesota would be the beginning of the greatness. Roosevelt would also be the setting for Noah's aquaintence of Ben Hull, Taylor McCarthy, and Dan Pettigrew. Highschool (The Glory Years)﻿ With Noah's graduation from Roosevelt and transition to Appleton North Highschool came the addition of Neil Gloudemans to his circle of friends. What started off as a simple appreciation for the Three's Company theme song in the classroom or one Mr. Bernard Edmonds, turned into a regular at the lunch table often throwing pringles containers at girls heads. Then in 2004, Halo 2 was released and Noah was part of the xbox lan party involving the members of TooHott Productions. Many more would be had and Noah would also me involved in many a short comedy sketches thought up by the great minds of TooHott Productions. It was also in highschool that Noah began growing out his man beard/goatee on a regular basis. The only other member of TooHott to truly rival Noah in terms of facial hair would be Ian. Though clean shaven in most videos, there are a few where you can spot the goatee in progress. College (2008-2012)﻿ After Highschool, Noah went to Milwaukee School of Engineering(MSOE) for college but still managed to stay in regular contact with the "crew". He even managed to co-write, with Taylor McCarthy, the theme song for TooHott Productions yet unreleased "A Death for Tomorrow" which is a Bond parody and the most ambitous project to date. Too Hott Productions Noah Pepin's involvement with Too Hott dates back to the creation of the group. Back then, he was in the same boat as everyone else; usually doing voice work in the machinima and small appearances in some of the live action projects. As the group continued to produce media his roles became more involved and he now regularly plays a main character in most videos. He is also involved with music choice for videos and, like the other members, contributes ideas to what the group produces. He enjoys working with his friends and eagerly awaits breaks from school so he can hang out with them. Filmography *How Not To Smuggle Through Customs - Police Brutality Victim *One Smashed Amp - Himself *Midnight in Neverland - Michael Jackson *Big Apple: 3AM - Number 6, Ninja Assailant *Patrol 337 - Streaker, Ninja Spaceman, Camera operator *Star Wars: The Marathon - Himself *Schwere Laboratories: Public Service Announcement #1 - Dr. Herbert Schwere *Schwere Laboratories: Public Service Announcement #2 - Dr. Herbert Schwere *Back Seat Party - Himself, Drunkard, random window guy *Elevator Action - Constant Elevator passenger *A Death for Tomorrow (unreleased) - Bond ﻿